


Visiting the University of Spagonia

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Taking a trip to Spagonia with Tails, Ben Muttski, Shard, and his Uncle Chuck, Sonic's eye is caught by a Mobian aquatic attending school there.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Princess Undina





	Visiting the University of Spagonia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[VUS]**

**Visiting the University of Spagonia**

**[VUS]**

**Spagonia Airport, Eurish, Earth, 3235 Post-Xenomorph Event**

A city-state of the United Federation which had been best described by many as the art capital of the world, Spagonia was also home to a well-regarded institution that attracted those in search of greater knowledge. One such visitor was the knighted Minister of Science of the Mobian Kingdom of Acorn, Professor Charles the Hedgehog, who had frequently come to Spagonia upon his de-roboticization to compare notes with fellow scientists and even make guest lectures once invited, and he was eager to bring along like-minded friends and family with him after the Black Arms invasion on Earth was repelled.

"This place is so big, Uncle Chuck!" Sir Charles' Dog apprentice and all but adopted son, Ben Muttski, exclaimed in an energetic voice suiting a youthful tourist of his age upon exiting the local airport.

Chuckling in good nature at his assistant's wide-eyed look, Charles, otherwise referred to by even close friends as Uncle Chuck, turned to his young charge that had been with him even during the Great War between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Overlanders over a decade prior as well as their following roboticization by the Eggman Empire's rise to power and said to him. "It gets even prettier at night, Mutt. Just you wait."

"I don't think I can wait!" The young Mutt admitted excitably much to Chuck's amusement.

"I know, right?" A science-minded friend of Chuck's family around Mutt's age, Miles Prower, also known throughout the world as Tails the Fox, responded with his own enthusiasm, even if it was for a different subject. "Professor Pickle is said to be a distinguished archaeologist that few in the world can match. And I have a lot of notes on the Echidnas, Babylonians, and other cultures to talk with him about."

"You guys are each a barrel of laughs, you know that, right?" Chuck's blood-related nephew and world-famous hero, Sonic, was telling them in a tone of that had both amusement at their excitement for knowledge and dryness for how nerdy they were all being.

A robotic scoff escaped the last member of their group, Chuck's robotic creation, Shard the Metal Sonic, as he shook his head in amusement at Sonic's attitude. "Don't mind him, people. He's just upset that he didn't get enough credit for the recent world saving."

Visibly scandalized, Sonic retorted. "Don't be silly, Shard! I'm not jealous of Shadow or anything like that. I'm just not the learning type."

Exchanging laughs among each other, Tails, Chuck, Mutt, and Shard all replied to Sonic sarcastically. "Right."

Chuck then added. "Of course, you aren't wrong about not being much of a learner, Sonic. Your parents tried to send you to school, but you got bored faster than it takes to heat butter in a microwave."

Standing tall and proud, Mutt commented to Tails. "I guess that makes me smarter than Sonic, huh, Tails?"

"Hey!" Sonic could not help but exclaim defensively.

Taking light of the reactions of the Hedgehog whose mentality and physicality he was based off, Shard then said. "If anything, he's the fifth smartest person here, Mutt, after Uncle Chuck, Tails, me, and you."

Fording his arms in annoyance, Sonic said to himself. "Okay, now, you guys are just doing it on purpose."

Laughing at Sonic's reaction for a bit longer, Chuck then got the whole group's attention by saying. "Well, in Sonic's real defense, we have been flying a long time, so of course, he's eager to explore and grab some food. So, Tails and Mutt, why don't you boys come with me to the University while Shard drops off our luggage at the hotel Dillon arranged for us and Sonic can do what he does best when there isn't a crisis?"

"Okay!" Mutt said wagging his tail while Tails nodded.

"You got it, Uncle Chuck." Shard agreed as he took hold of the bags with both of his arms.

Brightening up, Sonic said to his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Chuck! I'll see you guys at the University later!"

He then sped away while Shard separated from the three followers of science and they themselves hailed a taxi.

**[VUS]**

**Spagonia University**

After having gotten four chili dogs and an equal number of bottled drinks from local vendors, Sonic made his way to the University to meet up with his group when he then noticed a new, attractive sight walking her way past the eagle fountain at the entrance. Around Sonic's own height and age, the Mobian aquatic of uncertain species was purple in color with a white muzzle and had violet eyes in addition to being attired in a simple yellow dress with an armband on her right side as well as a matching pair of bracelets.

Normally, Sonic was not exactly the amorous type. Sometimes, he took the subtle approach with the girls he liked, and at other times, their flirtatious cues went over his head, but upon seeing the strange yet nice to look at Mobian Fish and recognizing he did not know where to find Professor Pickle's study in the University, decided to talk with her on the assumption she was attending school there based on the books she was carrying in a classical student image.

"Hi." He greeted the purple Fish with a wide smile which she was kind enough to return after looking at him in recognition.

"Hi! You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

Showing a proud look, Sonic replied. "The one and only. Anyway, can you help me out? I told my uncle and friends that I'd meet them here, but I could use some directions to Professor Pickle's study."

Nodding, the local student agreed energetically. "It's no trouble, just follow me. But I'll warn you just this once, the Professor's a bit eccentric as far as old academics go. Smart and nice, but still eccentric."

Sharing a laugh with his guide, Sonic assured her. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle anything that comes up." He then had a thought about the girl he asked for help, and therefore added. "By the way, what's your name?"

Showing a more genuine smile at the question, she answered. "I'm Undina, but you can just call me Deena. I'd prefer it if everyone did."

Along the way, Sonic and Deena made conversation to the point it was easy to forget that they were going to Professor Pickle's. From Deena, Sonic learned that she hailed from the underwater city of Meropis and was attending Spagonia University to bridge the gap between aquatics and surfacers with interests in world geography, international relations, and anything else that she figured would come in handy for the future sightseeing diplomat she intended to become, even as she was growing bored with staying in just one place. And from Sonic, Deena got a direct understanding of the Hedgehog's adventures.

By the time they made it to Pickle's study, Sonic had just learned that Deena was a hybrid between a Pufferfish and an Anglerfish. "Really?" He commented in surprise that someone who was part Angler would have such an attractive appearance. "I've seen pictures of Mobini Anglers and they don't come close to your good looks, Deena." Seeing Deena narrow her eyes at him, even while blushing at the compliment, Sonic quickly added sheepishly. "Of course, your parents must be a pretty happy couple and are even happier to have you as a daughter."

Thankfully, Deena allowed the minor insult to slide, but could not help but exhale in exhaustion in a way that told Sonic that her parents were at best complicated before explaining. "I like to think they're good people, Sonic, but they're kinda close-minded when it comes to new things. My dad sometimes makes me feel like the mature one in the family, Mom's pretty sharp-tongued, and they're so focused on me, that I worry they don't give enough credit to others' hard work."

Seeing that she had a look on that last part that said it really hit home for her, Sonic placed his right hand on Deena's shoulder and said to her with a reassuring smile. "Well, you're not them, and I'm sure that no one blames you for their faults either."

The two stood in the study smiling at each other for less than a minute when the doors opened for an elderly Human to enter with Sonic's family and friends not far behind. Upon seeing Deena, the Human, most likely Professor Dillon Pickle, called out to her warmly. "Ah, Princess, I didn't expect you to stay around after class."

"Princess?" Sonic and his group all spoke their confusion aloud.

"Oh, right." Deena said with only a small hint of embarrassment. Turning to Sonic, she explained. "You see, Sonic, I didn't tell you this, but I'm not only a citizen of Meropis, I'm also the Princess of the Great Blue Realm itself."

Absorbing the info, Sonic ultimately shrugged with a nonchalant smile. "It's a small world then. But thanks for the directions, Deena. I hope we'll see each other again at some point."

Smiling widely at the telling of Sonic's continual casualness to her, Deena nodded. "You got it, and if not here, then maybe when I go see the world." She then left a quick goodbye kiss on the surprised Hedgehog's cheek before making her way out, turning to Chuck at the exit to boldly say. "Your nephew's a real keeper, Sir."

With her gone, Pickle then said to his colleague. "Well, now that that's done, shall we get started, Charles?"

"Oh, of course." Chuck while giving Sonic a knowing look.

To the young hero's credit, his body language and sheepish smile admitted his own awkwardness towards women where his words could not.

**[VUS]**

**I had thought of Sonic/Undina since writing Echoic, but I did not have a clear idea until I remembered Professor Pickle was a friend of Tails' in the games as well as Professor Charles' in the second version of Archie Sonic which also featured Princess Undina of Meropis studying at Spagonia before traveling the world over.**


End file.
